Return of Close Friends
by smartbud9612
Summary: Ash, Iris, Cilan and their pokemon are taking a vacation planned by Iris and Axew to a island that they've been to before to have a friend reunion. What they all don't know is that more friends and rivals than they expect will be in this story, with new crushes and jealously, especially with the pokemon.
1. Chapter 1

**Return of Close Friends **

"Axew, you're stepping on my foot.'' Pikachu complained.

"Sorry," the young dragon apologized, "Just excited."

"For what? You haven't said a thing why we're on this boat."

"You'll find out. It'll surprise you, too."

After earning his badge from their latest gym battle, Ash, Iris, Cilan, and their pokemon agreed to take a break from training. It was Iris's and Axew's idea, so they decided where and what to do. So far, renting a boat for the 3 trainers and their pokemon and heading to a "surprise" island wasn't worth the time since it was the hottest day of the year.

Everyone tried to take their time on the boat. Snivy kept fighting with Emolga to stop using attract. Scraggy was getting climbing lessons from Pansage. Boldore was talking with Crustle and Excadrill. Palpitoad and Stunfisk were swimming in the water below. Krokorok sat alone in the back of the boat. Leavanny and Unfezant went on sewing any fabric that was on the boat. Pignite was eating a hot dog. Pikachu and Axew were in front of the boat, arguing and looking for the secret island ahead.

Finally, a small otter was stalking Emolga from the corner of the boat. At the corner of his eye, Snivy gave up on fighting with her rival and went back to her trainer. Now was Oshawott's chance to impress his crush. Walking shyly, Oshawott planned to use water gun up in the sunlight, make a rainbow over Emolga which will confuse her, and when the water clears, Oshawott will be there when Emolga falls in love with him.

The plan went from a plan to a riot right away. As he opened his mouth, Scraggy tried to swing from the top of the boat's mast. Pansage tried to stop him, but was too late when Scraggy's hands slipped and he landed directly on Oshawott. The water gun went a lot lower than expected: at Emolga. She completely panicked from the surprise and accidently used lightning on Excadrill. The cycle went on: Excadrill surprised Snivy, Snivy attacked Unfezant, Unfezant fired at Crustle, Crustle threw a rock at Pansage, Pansage scratched Palpitoad, Palpitoad tackled Stunfisk, Stunfisk shocked Krokorok, Krokorok dug at Leavanny, Leavanny used leaf storm at Pignite, and Pignite breathed flames at Pikachu and Axew. Pikachu was about to electrify their own trainers, but everything stopped.

"Everyone, shut up and look!" Axew screamed.

He was so quiet the whole time that was the most unexpected thing that happened all day. Axew was right. Ahead of the boat was an island that they'd seen before. The island was infested with giant, growing plants everywhere, and 2 docks were lined at the side of the island. At the end of each dock were statues of legendary pokemon on clouds. They were statues of the legendary pokemon Tornadous and Thunderous.

They were back at Milos Island.

**I'm new to fanfiction. There'll be more drama and romance really soon. I hope you like it so far. I do not own anything from Pokemon. I'm just a fan. I've watched a lot of shows and movies, so there will be stuff you'll remember. Thanks if you review!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Return of Close Friends Part 2**

Emolga stared down at Oshawott and Scraggy, with flames in her eyes and her fur dripping wet. Scraggy managed to get away before getting hit with hidden power. Oshawott had the worst luck.

Axew, on the other hand, had eyes filled with excitement. Pikachu apparently noticed.

"Oh…" teased Pikachu, "We came here just so you can have an excuse to see Gothorita again."

"Awwww," Snivy passed by them," Look who's not afraid of hiding their feelings.''

Pikachu was confused. "What's she talking about?"

"No-no-nothing.'' Axew stammered. Pikachu got suspicious, but the boat docked at the side of the island. 2 figures were there to greet them. One was a flower pokemon with a white face, flower petal dress, and an orange and green flower on her head. The other was a teenage guy with light brown long hair, a headband, a red jacket, and plain pants and shorts.

"Lewis! Liligant!" Ash called at them while he and everyone else got off the boat. Axew's heart came to disappointment seeing that Gothorita wasn't there. Everyone surrounded Louis and Liligant.

"Well Iris," Lewis said, "Looks like you convinced everyone to come."

"Wait," Cilan asked, "You knew about this trip?"

"Of course." Lewis responded, "Iris called me. I thought it would be great for all of you to visit again."

"Wow," said Ash. "Nice idea to spend our vacation with our old friend."

"Thanks, Ash." Iris said.

"Liligant," Axew asked, "Nice to see you. Where's Gothorita?"

"She's at Landerous' Statue. Did you want to see her…"

Axew ran off before Liligant could finish talking.

The pokemon were all suspicious, but happy for him, except someone that already had a crush on Axew.

_I can't believe it! I've been Axew's friend longer than that emo girl. Why can SHE make a move on him so quick? Well, I did become friends with him so I could get free food… but why am I stuck with Osha-witt trying to woe me? Snivy's bad enough stopping me from using attract on Axew. Why can't he have eyes for ME?!_

The electric squirrel moved away from the crowd, grumbling to herself.

Axew was still thinking about Liligant's question if he wanted to see Gothorita again. He thought back to himself: _More than anything._

….

Something inside the young dragon skipped a beat once he saw her. At the feet of Landerous' statue, a girl pokemon was planting special herbs in a pokeball-shaped pattern. The girl had white bows on her black dress and hair, a pink face, beautiful blue eyes, and red lipstick. Her back was turned on Axew, which she didn't notice yet.

Gothorita stood and did something Axew loved: she sang. Purple aura waves came from her body to everything in 100 feet, including Axew. She floated off the ground. He could feel the message she was trying to send: love.

The herbs around them grew bigger and stronger. The 2 pokemon were 10 feet apart. Axew couldn't help but to step forward. She was…

"You're beautiful." He whispered.

Gothorita turned around in surprise.

"Axew!" She lit up and ran up to him.

The whole thing was like a trance. Axew couldn't help staring at her. Once he was trapped in a hug, his arms returned the favor. Wishing it would last forever, Gothorita pulled away from what seemed like decades.

"Lewis said you guys would come back, so I planted herbs here for a welcoming gift." She pointed out to the garden she made herself.

Axew seemed to snap out of his trance. "Oh, yeah. It's really great. It's amazing. I could really tell you made it."

Gothorita blushed. Her look made Axew feel the same.

He tried not to make his face red. "How did you make the herbs grow so fast?"

"Oh, my aura power has gotten stronger since you guys left. I think it's a gift from Landerous." She stepped a little closer to Axew.

"Um… anyway," Axew put his hands on his back, "Do you know about the solar eclipse tomorrow?"

"Yeah. I've never seen one before. Liligant and I were talking all about it."

She paused for a moment, realizing what he was trying to ask her. "So… what about it?"

Her eyes were eager for an answer.

"Would you like it if …" It was hard to spit out the words, "you and me would watch together?"

Axew planned to ask Gothorita since he and Iris decided to come here.

Gothorita looked at him, like she was trying to figure out why Axew was acting so nervous. He kept yelling at his heart to shut up. He really couldn't stop looking at her. Her black dress matched the dusk sky. The look in her eyes were amazing. After about a minute later, she smiled. "Why wouldn't I?"

Axew felt like he completed a life goal. He said that he'll meet her at the same place tomorrow. Before turning to leave, Gothorita reached out her hand into his. Despite his racing heart, the 2 pokemon walked together, hand in hand, back to the docks.

As they got of the herb garden, Gothorita asked: "What did you whisper to me back there?"

"Y- It's beautiful. The garden. It's the best work I've seen anyone do."

Gothorita felt a little disappointed, but kept holding Axew's hand while they were walking.

Meanwhile, a small, female, bushy-tailed pokemon was growling furiously with jealousy in the trees. Emolga was determined to do something with Axew and Gothorita.


	3. Chapter 3

**Return of Close Friends Part 3**

Another boat was coming from about a mile away from the island.

"Who's that?" asked Ash.

"Well," Iris looked guilty, "Coming here to Milos Island was only PART of the trip."

"What?!" Ash and Cilan were surprised.

Back at the docks, a ship similar to theirs was heading in the group's direction. Coming back here was surprising enough, but whoever was on the boat up ahead must be someone they've met before.

Axew and Gothorita walked in. Krorkorok was the first one to notice.

"Hey guys look. AAAAAAAAXXXXXXXEEEEEWWWWWWWO OOOORRRRRIIIIITTTTTTAAAAA!" Krokorok sang out loud.

**(NOTE: Krokorok's voice is like The Urge's, the guitar dude from Regular show that tried to kill Rigby. He has a British accent and he'd yell randomly in a high-pithced voice. I just thought he was a hilarious character, so I thought "What if there was a pokemon-version of this guy?" So Krokorok seemed to fit in perfectly.) **

"AWWWwwwww!" Iris' reaction made everyone get their attention to Axew and Gothorita.

Axew nervously let go of Gothorita's hand. Seeing everyone looking at them was too much for Axew. Gothorita didn't care what anyone thought, so she was a little disappointed.

"Look!" said Lewis, "The people on the boat are waving at us."

It was true. There were 5 people at the front of the boat. One was a tall girl with short blonde hair, a green hat, orange shirt, and a tight white gown. It was Bianca.

The boy had glasses, long dark brown hair that almost fell to his shoulders, a wrinkled polo, a satchel, and he had a camera recording everything. A Zorua and a Golett were at his side. It was Luke.

Another girl next to Luke was wearing a big, white, hat with a pink bow that covered her brown hair, a long-sleeve red shirt, long strap pants that went from her shoulders to her knees and an obvious smile on her face. Lyra was waving and shouting the loudest.

The youngest guy standing next to Lyra had dark green hair, glasses, a green shirt and green vest. Khoury.

The oldest guy had spikey, dark brown hair, tanned skin, light-cream colored pants, blue sneakers, and light green polo with a brown vest. Brock was staring romantically at Bianca.

The final person had a pink dress, a black top, pink bots, a pink scarf, a white winter hat that hid part of her perfectly brushed, navy blue hair, and a Piplup on her shoulder.

…

"Guys!" They all yelled.

Bianca couldn't literally wait and ran down the stairs of the boat as fast as she could. She ended up shoving Luke and Khoury out of the way and they fell into the water. Bianca ran up to Ash, Iris and Cilan and gave all of them a giant hug at once.

"I missed you guys sooo much!" she screamed.

"Bianca," Cilan talked in pain, "It's only been a month since we've seen you."

Lewis, Brock, and Dawn helped Luke and Khoury get dry.

"Hey, Ash," Dawn greeted her old friend.

"Hey, Dawn," Ash reached out and gave her a high-five. Ash introduced Dawn, Lyra and Khoury to Iris , Cilan, and Lewis.

Luke got dry and started filming everything he saw with his camera.

"And here we are on Milos Island, were the rare revival herbs grow, and home of the Lengendary Pokemon Thunderous, Tornadous, and Landerous." Luke turned off his camera.

"Hi, guys." He finally said to the group. "That scene is going to be the opening for my new movie."

Brock came up to Ash. "Hey." He whispered so no one else could hear. "Who's the beautiful blonde girl?"

"Uhh… That's Bianca, Brock."

"Bianca." He literally had hearts in eyes. "A name that has a letter that starts with B. B also starts my name."

Lyra whispered something to Dawn, and Dawn blushed.

Ash, Iris and Cilan introduced them their pokemon. Dawn, Luke and Bianca got out their pokemon, too. Bianca got out Minccino, Emboar, and Escavalier. Luke had Zuroa and Golett by his side, so he released Larvesta and Leavanny. Pilpup was already with Dawn, and then came out Pachirisu, Mamoswine, Quilava, Togekiss, and to Pikachu's surprise, Buneary.

Together, there was a bunch a pokemon and their trainers in one place.


	4. Chapter 4

**Return of Close Friends Part 4**

Once everyone parted, the pokemon met their new friends.

"Hi, Pikachu!" Piplup came up to his friend.

"Hey, Piplup." Axew and Oshawott were alongside Pikachu.

Pikachu looked around. "Where's Buneary?"

"Oh, she told me to warn you that… she'd be hunting for you." Piplup spoke awkwardly.

Pikachu blushed, and looked around in worry. He knew how lovesick she was for him, especially after a year of leaving Sinnoh.

Everyone else was having a good time, after Khoury and Lyra calmed down their pokemon.

Snivy and Chikorita were planting herbs with Liligant and the 2 Leavannys. Boldore, Crustle, and Excadrill were having a tough contest which one could lift more rocks. Minccino, Pachirisu, and Pansage were climbing in the trees. Quilava, Larvesta, and Pignite were getting fire lessons from Emboar. Mamoswine gave Golett a ride on his back. Togekiss and Unfezant were flying in the sky. Stunfisk, Marill, and Palpitoad were helping water the plants. Zorua turned into Scraggy, which gave her a headbutt in reward. Escavalier sat with Krokorok at the side of the cabin. Gothorita waved to Axew over by a big tree. Gible tried to bite Girafarig in the rear, but the head on his tail bit back harder. Croconaw was taking a nap. Axew waved back nervously. Emolga was nowhere to be seen.

Before Pikachu could even move, his eyes were tackled by a scene of blonde and brown fur. Pikachu was given so much surprise, Buneary tackled him to the ground.

"Pikachu!" His lover had a steel grip.

Pikachu couldn't do anything but to hug her back. Staying away from the Sinnoh region from so long just reminded him about the good times he had there, like meeting Buneary. She was wearing the orange vest she wore the same day Pikachu and Ash left Sinnoh.

Oshawott felt jealous that Emolga couldn't like him the same way Buneary liked Pikachu.

Oshawott sighed. _If only Emolga liked me more than a minor friend. Pikachu and Axew have it easy compared to me. Why? Is it because she's too good, or is it me? Maybe I should just… wait, where is Emolga?_

….

"Psst. Zorua." A voice whispered in the bushes.

Zorua was too distracted turning into other pokemon to notice who was calling her name.

"Zorua!" The whisper got louder.

The fox turned around to see a black, yellow and white pokemon crouching behind a bush.

"Hey, Emolga. Where have you been?"

"Shh! I really need your help on something."


	5. Chapter 5

**Return of Close Friends Part 5**

"Krokorok, use stonehedge!" Ash yelled.

"Escavalier, iron defense!" Bianca screamed.

The stones bounced off the bug knight like rubber balls.

Escavalier fired at the croc with hyperbeam, but Krokorok dodged it with dig. The knight looked around the dirt field for where he was going to come up, but then he heard ruffling sounds behind him. Krokorok got close and sunk his teeth into his back with crunch. Escavalier managed to shake him off with his lance. Krokorok landed gratefully in front of Ash and crossed his arms.

Cilan was at the side of the field, coaching the battle. Everyone else was watching behind him. They recalled all their pokemon, which everyone except Buneary was okay with. Emolga came back to Iris, too, even after mysterious disappearing after a while. Pikachu, Axew, Piplup, Gothorita, and Liligant were left out to see the battle, and sitting on the ground. Lewis generously let the boys battle against the girls a 4 on 4 battles on a nearby field. Iris, Dawn, Lyra, Khoury, and Brock were watching. Luke was filming the battle with his camera.

Axew couldn't ignore the fact that Gothorita was seriously close to him, and that she would look away from staring at him, and then did it again when he wasn't looking. When he did look, her blue eyes were on him, but then her head would turn away. After a while, he realized that she would hide a blush or two. Her hand rested on her crossed legs.

"I hope you slept good last night," Krokorok said, "cause I'm YYYYYYYOOOOOOUUUUUURRRRRRR WWWWWOOOOOORRRRRSSSSSTTTT NNNNNNIIIIIIIIGGGGGGTTTTTTTM MMMMAAAAAAARRRRRRRRREEEEEEEE EEEE!"

Krokorok tried to get in close again to use crunch, but Escavalier's speed took in and his lances intercepted his teeth. It seemed evenly matched, but then a glowing aura appeared between Escavalier's arms, then there was a big _BOOM!_

Krokorok flew back, and landed painfully on a pile a rocks.

"Watch your big mouth." Escavalier said grievously.

Axew watched the rising action in the battle, until he heard someone clear her throat. He looked over and saw that Gothorita was looking at him again, except she didn't look away this time. A big chill went down his back. There was a straight line between their eyes. Looking down, he noticed that her hand was right next his.

Escavalier looked like he was just getting started, but Krokorok got up slowly with scratches and burns all over his body.

"Are you all right?" Ash asked.

"I'm alright." He responded, and looked over to Escavalier. "Nice defense and offense, but I'm still standing. So BBBBRRRRIIIIINNNNGG IITT OOOONNNN!

"Krokorok," Pikcachu yelled from the side. "I've seen Escavalier fight before, so think tricky!"

He nodded, and was ordered to use stonehedge again, but Escavalier was fast. He soared past the rocks like dodgeball, and was ordered to finish up Krokorok with a big charge to the chest with his lances.

With a final breath of energy, Krokorok used dig one more time. He did, and Escavalier stopped at the hole he dug through. He waited for Krokorok to show up behind him, but the croc's trick had changed.

The dirt opened up, not from behind, but directly under the knight. At a last sense to react, Escavalier swung his lance at the hole.

"Perfect." Krokorok said as he jumped head-on out of the hole.

A state of confusion crossed over Escavalier, but it was too late to figure out why. Krokorok launched upward and used crunch on the armor pokemon's lance, biting it hard. The impact was so hard, both of them went flying upward, with Krokorok's teeth still munching his arm. For a final blow in midair, Krokorok threw his head back, let it launch forward, opened his mouth, and threw Escavalier back toward earth.

Axew felt something warm come over his hand. He realized Gothorita was trying to meet hands with him the whole time. His face went red. Looking over at her, he saw that she was closer to him now, their shoulders touching. She closed her eyes, unaware of staring eyes of other pokemon around them, but she rested her head on his. She was about to place her cheek on his, until there was a _BANG!_ in between them,like Mother Nature herself separated them.

"Dang…. nab…. croc…." Escavalier said after passing out. His arms dug into the ground, and the rest of his body stuck out in the air.

"Escavalier is unable to battle, so Ash and Krokorok are the winners!" Cilan announced.

Ash and Krokorok gave each other high fives. Bianca ran over and returned Escavalier to his pokeball.

"That leaves 2 wins for the boys and 2 wins for the girls. We are tied." Cilan continued.

"Awww." Lyra complained. "We would of won if my Marill wasn't at a disadvantage with Pansage."

"And we would have won if Mamoswine wasn't so big." Khoury complained about his previous battle with Dawn.

"That footage was great!" Luke turned off his camera. "That could be the opening title!"

Gothorita was knocked out of her trance from Escavalier's tumble. She felt bad from already being away from Axew for ten months, but being interrupted twice in a day was too much. Her eyes were burning. Having quality time with Axew. That's all she wanted.

Before she got up, a hand appeared over her. Axew had as much dirt from the blow as she did. Gothorita smiled. She took his hand, and dusted herself off. Axew was about to dust himself off, until a hand slowly swiped the dirt off his face. They eliminated the space between their hands.

"Thanks." She said.

Axew grew more red. "No problem."

Krokorok walked over to them. "Are you guys gonna make out already or are you going to-"

**(VVVVVVVVVVVVRRRRRRRRRRRRROOO OOOOOMMMMMMM!)**

"Krokorok!" Everyone complained.

"What?" He put his arms up like he wasn't guilty. "Wasn't me."

Everyone looked over to the noise. The sound was coming from the beach, no, further from the beach. The ocean. Something big and white was coming their way.

"What's that?" Iris asked.

Lewis, who came over to see the result of the battle, took a closer look to whatever was coming their way.

"Another boat." He said. "A big one. I think we may have more visitors."


	6. Chapter 6

**Return of Close Friends Part 6**

**Its been a while since I last updated. Sorry about that. I've been studying up on my pokemon and how it'll effect this story. The latest pokemon episode is where a Moletta appears again and Oshawott develops a crush on her, then Dawn is actually revealed to be back in the Black and White series. That completely messes up my story, but I'll just go with it. Anyway, the chapter after this one will be when more crushes and friends reappear, and I'm leaving a little surprise at the end of this chapter. So keep reading. And review. It keeps me moving. **

"But that's impossible!" Iris said. "I didn't call anyone _else_ to come here!"

"Calm down, Iris." Lewis restrained her. "It's probably a ship for more revival herb orders. Ever since you guys left last year, more trade ships have been coming here to this island for revival herbs. I've heard they've been using it more at Pokemon Centers."

Iris looked calmer. Maybe Lewis was right.

"But," Brock added in. "I've been working at Pokemon Centers in Kanto. Even from there, we order revival herbs, too. But I've seen trade boats, and they're not _that_ big."

"Maybe it's a tourist ship." Luke suggested.

"I think you may want to reconsider that." Khoury was staring at the boat in the distance."

"How's that?" Luke asked.

Khoury pointed towards the side of the boat. "Take a look."

It was hard to see since the ship was sailing straight toward them, but at the side of the boat was bolded, blue letters in cursive that read: _**S.S. Lugia**_.

Under the letters was a giant green poster about 10 feet long, with yellow words also written in cursive, flapping in the rushing wind. The words were even harder to read, but the sign made it obvious that this wasn't a regular ship coming to their island. The words rippling around in the wind said: _**RETURN OF CLOSE FRIENDS.**_

…..

Everyone was in confusion and wondered what the sign meant. The group was waiting and arguing at the dock where they had arrived earlier. While everyone did, Lyra literally pulled Dawn out of the group. They walked into a nearby clearing.

"So…" Lyra said mysteriously, while keeping her voice down so that no one else could hear them.

"What?" Dawn backed up a little. She knew Lyra was weird, but she saw that Lyra had some sort of disappointment in her eyes.

"Nothing. Nothing. It's just a shame that you let Ash get away, to _that _girl." She gestured toward Iris like she was a case of the bubonic pluage.

"What?! No, she's just a friend of Ash." Dawn kept glancing over to him, like he might kill her if he heard them.

Lyra grabbed her shoulders. "Dain, do you remember what I told you in Sinnoh?"

"Ummm…" Dawn blushed, remembering what advice Lyra told her last year. "What about it?"

"You know!" She yelped, but hesitated to keep her voice down. "About what you think about Ash being your boyfr…"

She was interrupted by a hand pushed against her mouth. "Don't say that out loud!" Dawn matched Lyra's tone.

Lyra pushed her hand away and grabbed her shoulders tighter."Dain, I've been watching Iris. She might be a completely different person. Think about it. The way she defeated Brock's Marshtomp with her Excadrill," She was ranting quickly amd quietly about Iris' battle with Borck earlier, "even though she was at a disadvantage and she said that she wanted to become a dragon master." She stopped and thought for a moment. "Although that Excadrill was strong…" She regained focus, "But that's not the point!"

Dawn pushed her away. "Two things: One, you always get my name wrong, and two: WHAT is your point?"

"Yes! The point!" Lyra pointed her finger at Dawn's face like she just answered a question. "The point that Iris is trying to hide from you. The point that makes her take risks. The point wants you to get angry and jealous. That point that makes you her rival!"

What was she talking about? Dawn had absolutely no idea. "You're still not telling me the point."

Lyra smacked her head. "UUHhhh," she groaned annoyingly, "Why is it so hard to talk to you?"

Lyra walked in circles, as if to clear her head. Dawn glanced over to Ash, who was talking to Iris. She pondered about what Lyra said. Iris hiding something? She just met her, and she's nice, but she noticed that Iris tries to be more mature than everyone else, and often calling Ash a "little kid" which Dawn thought was hilarious . Even though Iris acts like that, she still acts her own age, which is the same as Ash and Dawn. Still, she seems like she's hiding something. She tried to doubt it, but it stuck to her mind. Wait, Dawn thought. What is the reason here?

The reason why she's so mature and smart. Why she insults Ash. Why she's making Lyra say that Dawn should be jealous and make Iris her rival. It could be that Iris is hiding her _true_ feelings. Feelings… feelings for …Ash. Could that be the point? The reason… could Ash and Iris be…

_**(VVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVRRRRRRR RRRRRRRRRRRRRROOOOOMMMMMMMMM MMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMM)**_

The deep thought completely distracted Dawn from the docking ship at the harbor. The size of the ship made it take longer to completely drop anchor, but it was beginning to back up slowly backing up to the dock.

Dawn walked back to the group, but Lyra stopped her and grabbed her wrist.

"Dain, just remember, choose what you care for the most." She said desperately.

It made Dawn's face burn up harder, but she gave a small nod.

…

It was hard to tell who was at the top deck, but people were already heading down to the bottom deck exits. None of them could tell who was on the ship yet.

Dawn and Lyra rejoined the group. Ash noticed Dawn's face was red.

"Something wrong?" he asked.

"N-no," She stammered and tried to focus her eyes on the docking ship.

Ash was trying to figure out what was going on, because he had trouble understanding girls, but then a sharp, screaming sound was heard above them, like a meteor entered earth's orbit, and the ship in front of them suddenly exploded.

….

The effect came from the sky. It was like Zekrom himself blasted the side of the ship with hyperbeam. The right bottom side of the boat was suddenly blasted open and a gaping hole was filling up with gallons of water. People onboard were screaming and running for the exits. One problem though, the blast made an impact on the exit doors, which were now smashed together shut. Sounds of people screaming and banging on the doors were heard inside.

The group backed up, shocked with what just happened.

"We have to help them!" Bianca yelled in panic. She quickly got out two pokeballs and threw them in the air. Escavalier and Emboar stood ready.

"Guys! We have to save those people!" Bianca ordered them and pointed at the damaged doors of the ship. "Pry the doors open!"

They both agreed and ran forward. Emboar's strength took in and he started ripping off debris and broken metal from the door. Escavalier used his lances to jab at the doors and look for an opening. They were doing pretty great, until the entire ship made another big creak. The whole right side of the ship started leaning to its right, making debris fall over Emboar and Escavalier, slowing them down. The giant hole on the ship from the blast was pouring in water faster now, and a quarter of it was underwater. The tourists from the inside were panicking and possibly feeling the water coming in. Pretty soon, the whole ship will be sinking.

"We need to help, too.!" Cilan yelled at the group.

Dawn was the first to react. "Right! Let's go, Piplup!"

Piplup nodded, but he looked a little frightened to what just happened. Dawn got a pokeball from her bag and threw it. Buneary appeared in a flash of light.

"Let's go!" Dawn and her pokemon ran toward the dock.

"Wait!" Ash ran after them.

The rest of them followed along, only to see that things have gotten worse.


	7. Chapter 7

**Return of Close Friends Part 7**

**So after reading a bunch of romance and drama fanfictions, I decided to make my first long chapter. It took me about a week to finish it. If you like it, then please review. Anyway, if you're interested in what kind of romance fanfictions I'm interested in, then look at the bottom of this chapter. And, I'm a writer in fanfiction that likes to leave cliff hangers at the end of chapters. If you haven't noticed yet, then keep reading. **

The top deck was then flooding with a group of small people, who obviously felt the flooding water in the low deck. There were about 3 people on the deck, who apparently tried to find a better exit then the side doors.

It was difficult to tell who they were over the noise, and the top deck was 30 feet off the ground. People were waving arms and calling out to the group.

Dawn made it to the dock along with Piplup and Buneary. Ash and the rest of the group made it, too. Emboar and Escavalier got up from the junk rainfall. They started firing at the doors, with flamethrower and hyperbeam, but by doing so they exploded open the doors, setting them on fire. It was hard to so, since the water from the giant hole on the ship was flooding halfway now, tilting the ship effectively. Not only that, but the doors Bianca's pokemon fired at were filling up with water, flooding even faster and more dangerously. But two figures that were still at the side doors (that were blasted open) managed to jump off safely, onto the dock next to Bianca's pokemon.

They were obviously an adult couple, because they held hands the whole time, rummaged each other extremely for even the slightest cut or gash, and they both had marriage rings. The woman had light, navy blue hair, a simple yellow dress and a sunhat. The man had a tan, handsome-like face, a Hawaiian shirt that matched the ship's style, and dark blue hair perfectly brushed to one side. Ash had met those people before. They were…

"Claire! Kain!" Ash cried, surprised to their arrival.

Claire and Kain turned surprisingly to his voice. Ash remembered now. Claire had been engaged to Kain while she met Ash and his friends in the Hoenn region.

"Ash, hon!" Claire called.

She and Kain walked across the dock to the group.

Claire smiled excitingly, completely ignoring the fact that the ship was sinking. "Hi, Ash! How has it been since you left Hoenn? It's been great for us! We were married on a beach like this! This island is so nice by the way. So much plants everywhere that it almost looks tropical. But enough about us. How has the Unova region been treating you? Have you gotten stronger? You look taller. Are these your friends? Do you have a girlfri—"

"Claire!" Kain gripped her hand. "Where's Spinda?"

Her face turned serious again. "Spinda? Wasn't he with you?"

"He was… until… the ship exploded, then we ran for the doors."

"Where's the last time you saw him?"

"Back at the ship, on the top deck—" He stopped himself, looking back at the ship.

"Wait." Iris said, her expression turning hard. "There's _more_ friends that Ash has coming?"

Brock scoffed and looked away, remembering what happened between him and Claire back in Hoenn.

The people on the top deck, screaming and waving at them wildly. The hole on the ship was ¾ full. The tilt was taking effect, and soon it wouldn't _be _tilting. Ash knew that they had to save those people.

An idea was sent to his head. He took three pokeballs from his pocket. That's all he needed.

"Go!" he tossed them in the air. "Snivy, Scraggy, and Unfezant!"

All three pokemon were ready for action. Ash turned to Dawn.

"Dawn, use Buneary and Piplup to slow down the water. Take out your Togekiss, too. We'll need her to help Bianca and her pokemon. We'll get those people off the ship."

Dawn understood and Togekiss was summoned.

Then Ash turned to Iris. "Sorry to say this, but you need to leave Axew here."

"What?!" She looked completely offended.

"We need him. Gothorita will stay too and take care of him. Won't you, Gothorita?" Ash looked at her.

Gothorita blushed, having to be the center of attention, especially right next to Axew, who was burning up even more, but she slowly nodded.

"Alright." Iris said glumly. "We'll leave and get help. But if Axew gets hurt, I'll burn your hat along with your head!" She yelled, then her expression turned soft when she looked at Claire and Kain. "I'll take you guys to Lewis' cabin. Ash and his _friends_ will rescue your Spinda, I promise." Iris said and took off with Claire and Kain behind her.

Dawn let out an awkward cough.

Ash realized everyone was staring at him got back to the matter at hand. "You guys try to get help. And quick. That boat's about to sink!"

They all agreed. Lewis, Luke, Lyra, Khoury, Cilan, Liligant and Brock caught up behind Iris. Ash, Bianca, Dawn, Pikachu, Axew, Buneary, Piplup, Gothorita, Snivy, Scraggy, Togekiss, Emboar, Escavalier and Unfezant were left the fate of people's lives on a sinking ship. It was risky, but they've been through worse.

Buneary walked up next to Pikachu. "A rescue mission together again." She said a little dreamily.

"Typical." Pikachu smiled.

….

"Piplup, bubblebeam!" She pointed to the hole on the side of the the ship.

Skirting bubbles floated out of Piplup's mouth. They flew over to the boat's hole, slowly, but real soon about to pop at the sharp touch of broken metal.

"Now Buneary, ice beam!"

The rabbit inhaled a huge breath, and the air around her froze. A ball of freezing light shimmered between her lips, shaking with ice power. She exhaled, and the power was hurdled toward the ship, just as the bubblebeam reached the crack of the ship. The substances exploded and popped simultaneously, the bubbles spreading across the gap as they popped, and the ice hardened it, stopping the water from entering, but time wasn't on their side. The well… smaller group had their chance before the ice could melt.

"AHH!" Axew suddenly panicked and backed up to Bianca's legs. He seemed scared, of… Buneary.

"Iccceee…." Axew shuddered in fear.

Buneary was confused and a little offended from his reaction, until Pikachu spoke up.

"Axew's a little scared of ice-type pokemon and moves. He's a dragon, after all." Pikachu patted Axew on the back.

"Oh." Buneary blushed. "Sorry."

"C'mon guys," Ash said. "The side doors are still flooding. That ice won't hold that long."

"Don't worry." Bianca stood gratefully in front of Emboar and Escavalier. "We'll get the side doors closed. You guys get the tourists off of there."

"We don't know if they're tourists yet." Dawn said.

"Whatever!" Bianca ran toward the dock along with her pokemon. "Just hurry up!" Her Emboar started gathering the debris on the dock and placing them on the side doors, while her Escavalier used hyperbeam to blaze the door debris together.

Ash turned to Unfezant and Togekiss. "Guys, we need you to fly us up to the top deck."

Both girls agreed. They had to take the pokemon first with Unfezant carring Scraggy, Snivy, and Buneary. Togekiss carried Pikachu, Axew, and Piplup. Gothorita magically floated on her own behind Togekiss. They reached the top deck, and after most of the pokemon landed, Unfezant and Togekiss returned, or flew, back to their trainers. Ash and Dawn got on their backs and flew back up.

The boat slowed down from sinking. The ice gap held most of the water's entrance, and Bianca's pokemon were still working.

Unfezant and Togekiss touched down on the deck. Ash and Dawn got off their backs.

"Okay," Ash looked at who was on the deck. "Who's…" He was interrupted by something smashing against him.

Someone had their arms around Ash. He was dazed, but he could see features of who was hugging him. She had curly, light-brown hair, a red sleeveless sports shirt, black shorts, and black gloves. Her hair smelled like spring air.

"May?" Ash asked guessingly.

"May?!" Dawn seemed surprised.

"Ash!" May pulled away from Ash and then hugged Dawn, too. "Dawn!"

Ash looked around for the other people on the deck. He was right. They were people that he met before. They were all staring at them.

First was a young boy with big, circular glasses, long blue hair that now reached his shoulders, a green shirt, and long brown shorts. He had a small computer in his hand. May's little brother, Max.

Behind him was older girl that was chasing a pokemon around the deck. Her long purple hair whirled around in the wind. She had a pink skirt. A sky blue sweater was pulled over her pink shirt. Katherine was chasing a small pokemon with two bows on her head, a stripy belt, red lipstick, black hair and clothes. The pokemon was similar to Gothorita. It was her first evolutionary form. It was Gothita.

To Max's right, was an older girl. She changed her clothes style the last time Ash had seen her. She now wore a pink dress with a white belt, a silver necklace, and a yellow hair bead on her blue hair that matched her high heels. At her feet, stood a Vulpix. It was Suzy.

Standing next to her was a guy about her age, wearing a red jacket over his white v-neck, cream colored pants, and red-white striped shoes. His curly blonde hair was messy from the explosion, and he was brushing it furiously. At his feet, sitting next to Vulpix, was his Ninetales. It was Zane.

Ash stood amazed at the 5 people who had come all this way, on a damaged ship, to Unova region. Why? Still no idea. And they didn't have time to think about it.

A big_ CRACK_ was heard from below them. The ice and the bubblebeam had melted. Water came flooding in again through the hole, tilting the ship massively. The hole was completely underwater now. The other source of incoming water was the side doors.

"Bianca!" Ash yelled from the side railing.

Bianca and her pokemon had no luck closing the doors. Emboar got too little debris to stop the water. Escavalier wasn't strong enough to help him, and he was still weak from his battle with Krokorok. The side doors were pouring up, and at any moment could be underwater real soon. There was no choice but to abandon ship.

"Bianca, give those two a break and get out of there!" Ash ordered her.

She didn't argue. She returned Emboar and Escavalier to their pokeballs, who both looked relieved. Bianca ran out of the way just as the doors spilled water all over the dock. The side doors were overflowed.

Ash turned to May. "Is there anyone else onboard?"

"Yes!" she said quickly, "We saw Claire and Kain get off safely, but there's still—''

She got cut off by movement on the floor. The whole thing made a turn, and everyone was unbalanced off their feet. Ash was the first one on his feet. He helped Dawn and May up, and the rest of his pokemon. Everyone else got up.

The boat was on the edge of sinking, literally. The end side was sinking. Only about a minute left before the next Titanic story.

"Let's go!" Ash turned to all of them.

Suzy and Zane were the first to do so. Both of them hopped onto Ninetales' back, with Suzy holding Vulpix in her arms. Nintales made a huge leap, soared over everone's heads, and landed gracefully on the island ground.

Katherine finally got hold of Gothita, and she took her Mandibuzz out of her pokeball. She got on her back as well, but she was weaker than the others. They flew over next to Ninetails, while Gothita was still yelling and complaining about how their day was ruined.

The pokemon had taken their own actions. Snivy used her vine whip to pick up Scraggy and herself off the boat railing. Gothorita picked up Axew in her arms and floated off the boat. Pikachu took Buneary's hand, who almost fainted at his reaction, and they both leaped off the railing and safely on the ground, thanks to a catch from Zane.

"What about Max?" May asked Ash.

"Take out your Beautifly!" Ash told her.

She did. Beautifly appeared in the air.

"Wait," May warned. "There's me, you, Dawn, and Max. You guys have Togekiss and Unfezant, but Beautifly won't be strong enough to carry Max and me."

She was right. Beautifly was smaller compared to Unfezant and Togekiss. Each of them could handle only one person at a time, but even if the 3 of them got to the ground and one came back, Max wouldn't have enough time to escape before the ship sank. They could call their friends on the beach, but Ninetales didn't look like he was ready for another leap, and Mandibuzz would be a worse story. Gothorita and Gothita could psychically float them over, but psychics used emotion to do that move, and stress was all over everyone's faces. One of them had to stay.

"I'll stay." Ash said.

"What!?" May and Dawn screamed.

"I have an idea. Let Max ride with Unfezant. The 3 of you fly out of here. Once the boat is low enough to the water, I'll jump out in time to make it."

May hesitated. "But Ash, you don't get-"

Ash gripped her shoulders "Look, I know we all just met, but this is ergent. I'll be safe. I promise."

May looked more red than her shirt. She looked at Ash, like she wanted to tell him that there's a better idea, but there wasn't.

"Okay." She said at last.

Dawn and Max were watching the whole time, but Dawn seemed more concerned with Ash and May.

May grabbed on to Beautifly's legs, and Dawn and Max got on to Togekiss and Unfezant. The 3 soared off, to good, old, safe land.

Ash was alone on the boat. He insisted himself on doing this. He wished he at least told everyone else. Ash felt stupid. His plan failed. He planned to save the people on this boat. Iris would be made at him for putting Axew in danger. This was why she always called him a little kid. Ash always did stuff before he thought. Now he was paying the price for it.

The _**S.S. LUGIA **_made its final creak. The stairs on the deck exploded with water firing in the air like a geyser. The front of the ship was the only part not underwater, where Ash was standing.

_Wait for it._ Ash thought.

The water kept getting closer and closer. Ash had to grab on to the railing to maintain balance. Then, he backed up to where the water was rising, still holding the side railing.

At about 5 feet above sea level, Ash ran across the deck, risking everything. But he didn't make it.

The waves of the water smashed against the ship, pulling it dangerously into the ocean. Then that's when Ash made his mistake. Water reached the front of the deck, and the floor went slippery. Ash tried to keep balance, but a wave came out of nowhere and it overpowered him. His left foot slipped, and his body fell. His weight went all to his left foot, and he fell when it twisted.

Pain. Ash felt it in his ankle, and it was broken. He couldn't get up. He reached for the railing in front of him, but it was too far from reach. He tried to grab the floor, but water was everywhere. He started to slip. He started to sink along with the ship. Water reached his broken foot, and it started swallowing him up to his knees.

That's it. Ash is a goner. His ankle was broken. He was alone. The_** S.S. LUGIA **_went down with him. He was too far from the beach. None of his friends could probably see him. He couldn't reach for any of his pokeballs. His friends would be crushed to believe that Ash died. Ash couldn't imagine something like that happening. Especially to Pikachu. He just had a surprise arrival from his past friends, who came to reunite with him again. That was a failed trip. Ash was sinking. He almost drowned a few times before, but now he would feel the end of it. No future for him. At least he managed to save his friends.

The final breath was done, and Ash was underwater. He could see underwater, but not breathe. The boat descended below him. It disappeared in the darkness.

Ash's arms were too tired. He couldn't swim up. He saw his friends through the clear water. They were at the beach. They were yelling, hard to tell what they said, but he was sure they were yelling his name.

"AAAASSSSHHHHH!" A voice boomed over the rest. The water rippled. Standing in front of everyone was a figure that had half of her body in the water, while kneeling pleadingly. Her eyes were bloodshot. Tears rained down her face worse than the boat sank. She kneeled on the beach, pleading for Ash to come back. Iris.

How? When? Why? Still no idea. She said that she was taking Claire and Kain to Lewis' cabin, but she returned to the beach. Iris was mad at Ash. But, like always, she always forgave him. She probably saw him sink with the boat. She was there for him. Iris. Ash's friend. Friends. Friends always stick together. He was _not _gonna die.

That's when something swam over him. He was staring at it while sinking. It caught Ash's eye, and it swam towards him. It was a pokemon. A big, blue retillian-fish pokemon about ten feet long. Its jaw was as big as Ash. Its red eyes glowed in the water. Someone was on its back. That someone was riding and leading the pokemon towards Ash. They were rescuing him. It got close. The rider got off its back and swam towards him.

At first Ash thought she was a mermaid. Her long orange hair slowly waved in the water. Pearls were on her ears. Her bracelets were seaweed, but the kind that smelled good, even in the water. Her clothes were the most distracting. She wore a sparkling, diamond-incrusted, strapless bra. She had a dark-ocean colored swim skirt. She looked absolutely beautiful.

She grabbed Ash's arm, and was careful not to injure his ankle. But how did she know about that?

She pulled him up, onto her pokemon's back. She placed Ash on its back, and she held his waist with one arm behind him. He noticed that she was holding something with her other arm. It was something cream-colored and red spotted. Another pokemon. She ordered the pokemon to move forward, pointing her hand forward, toward the beach. The sea beast launched forward with great swiftness.

When the sea floor was close enough, the beast blasted upward. Then Ash could feel the fresh air again. The dusk sunlight touched his face. He saw his friends on the beach, stumbling back in terror at the sight of the sea monster. Iris was still there where she screamed Ash's name. She looked at him. Her brown eyes stopped tearing.

The mermaid girl ordered the beast to lower down to the beach. Iris was the first to reach them as they reached the beach. Mermaid girl got Ash off the monster's back, while still carrying the small pokemon. She placed him softly on the sand. Ash felt weak and wet. Iris kneeled by his left side. Everyone else arrived behind her. Ash could see the monster clearly. It was a pokemon that actually almost killed him and his friends before. It was a Gyarados.

The mermaid stood by his right side as he lay on the sand. Her face was also clear. She had a mad, infuriating face that Ash recognized. He definitely met her before. Her look was the same one she had when Ash first met her. He met her in the Kanto Region. The first girl he became friends.

"Misty." Ash said while his voice was raspy.

She smiled. Ash answered it right. Misty saved him from drowning from the sea, and from his death. Misty was the final person missing from the ship.

She still held the small pokemon in her arms. The red spotted pokemon had circles in his eyes. He was unconscious. Ash's heart almost stopped. The pokemon had rabbit-like ears and a heart-shaped spot on his forehead. It was Spinda. _Claire's_ Spinda. How could Ash forget to rescue him? He was underwater, sinking, and drowning along with Ash, but Misty rescued both of them. Claire would be heartbroken if she found out that her Spinda almost drowned. Ash was terrible at plans.

"Ash,"

Ash turned to see that Iris was crying again. She seemed was so relieved to see Ash, well, alive. She looked like she wanted to give him a hug so badly.

Instead, she pulled her arm out, gave him a serious glare, and slapped him.

It was like she gathered all her hate, relief, anger, and most of all, extreme hate and anger into her palm, and she literally took it out on Ash's cheek.

That's all he remembered before he passed out.

**Surprised? I hope you are. Anyway, here's the type of fanfictions I like. I might forget some but please give me ideas for future stories. FinnxFlamePrincess, SonicxAmy, PercyxAnnabeth, MordecaixMargret, BenxEster, ChowderxPanini, SamxFreddie, and AhsokaxLux.**


End file.
